


False Pretense

by Arrowverse_ship



Series: The Playlist [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, Like lots of it, but the end is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse_ship/pseuds/Arrowverse_ship
Summary: Inspired by False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit ApparatusA look inside Lena's mind after the events of 4x22 leading up to 5x7...you know the ones...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	False Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is Lena's thoughts.
> 
> I know this one is angsty and cringy! I'm sorry!

_Kara..._

_I can't believe she lied to me._

_Who am I kidding? I'm a Luthor, and she's a Super. Of course, she lied. She has been using me for years!_

_I could just out her and make her feel the same pain I am. Or... I could get back at her._

_I don't want to; I really don't. But what other option is there?_

_She didn't respect our friendship. Every minute, every moment was a lie! I'm probably just a joke to her!_

Lena looks up at the clock and realizes she late for game night at J'onn's. If she is going to get Supergirl back, she is going to need to keep up appearances.

She grabs the cheapest bottles of red and white she owns and makes her way over.

She arrives to a chorus of "Lena!"'s

_There's Kara who looks so happy to see me, wondering where I was. Probably part of a charade. She was happier when I wasn't here. They all probably were. I'm sure I'm just a big joke to them._

"Oh! I couldn't decide which to get, so I brought both!" She said with one bottle slung over her shoulder

_I could just launch this bottle at her head. It's cheap, and it's not like it would hurt her. Damnit, Lena! Stop thinking like that! You want to hurt her! Plus, it's too soon to reveal that you know and that you are pissed._

"J'onn is being mean and making us switch up the teams. Something about making it fair," Kara explains, "but your still with me right."

"Always," Lena says without thinking about it.

_I might be better at this whole manipulation thing then I thought! Mental high five!_

The rest of the night goes on as any other game night does. They play games, they talk, they argue, they get drunk, and they go home. The only difference was that Lena was looking at everything with a new view.

_I bet she can't get drunk, that's why she's always sipping on one drink all night. I bet everyone here knows that Kara is Supergirl, and they are all just laughing at me! Wait. I don't think Kelly knows; she is a good person. But everyone else! Alex definitely knows she's her sister! J'onn has to know since he's an alien as well! Same with Brainy! Nia... Wait... Is Nia dreamer?! Seriously! I can't do this!_

Lena knocks back the rest of her wine and gets another large glass.

Two or three large glasses later, Lena is very drunk and needs to go home, or she is going to tell Kara that she knows.

"Well, it was nice to *hiccup* see everyone, but I should get *hiccup* going," Lena says while standing up and gathering her things.

"Lena, wait. Let me make sure you get home safe; you had a lot to drink," Kara says with a hand on Lena's arm.

Lena flinches away

_Damnit Luthor, you aren't supposed to flinch away. She's still your "best friend."_

"It's ok; Frank is here to pick me up. I'll be alright."

"Oh. Alright." Kara says mildly, sad to see Lena go.

"I'll see you later, don't worry," Lena says while going in for a hug.

_Don't judge me, I might be mad, but her hugs are the best._

Just when they broke apart, Frank showed up. 

"Well, I better get going."

Kara just smailed and let her go.

_Well, it seems like she still trusts me and that nothing has changed. She has no clue that I know her big secret. If she did, there's no way she would have let me leave without trying to explain herself._

_Now the question is, what do I do next. I could just pretend to be her friend for a while, sell Catco, and sell the story along with it, or I could just make this matter between Kara and myself. I think I like that one best._

A week after game night, Kara was receiving her Pulitzer Prize, and Lena was the one introducing her.

_I could just do it now. I could get up on that stage and just say the words "Kara Danvers is Supergirl." The exact same words that Lex used to crush me. In fact, that is what I should do._

"Lena?" Kara asked tentatively

"Yes, Kara?"

"I need to tell you something. Something, very - very important."

"Ok, what is it"

_Wait, is she actually going to tell me? I didn't think she ever would._

"Lena, I'm - I'm Supergirl. I always have been. Before you go thinking that I didn't tell you because of your last name, that isn't it at all! I was going to tell you. I was. I started to several times. I just chickened out every time because - because with you, I can just be Kara. You aren't expecting anything of me other than to be your friend and that I can always do because that comes so naturally to me. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you."

By the end of Kara's speech, they were both in tears. 

"Lena, please say something."

"You will always be my best friend."

_I'm not lying to her. She will always be my best friend. I just can't trust her anymore._

"Thank god. I really thought you were going to be mad! One time I even came up with an excuse that I had to take my neighbors dog to the vet so that I wouldn't have to tell you! I'm so happy that you aren't mad."

Two weeks after game night, Kara had called Lena in a panic; she needed Lena's help on an urgent DEO matter. So she did what any best friend would do, she rushed to her side.

"Ok Alex, now that Lena is here what is the situation," Supergirl said

"Livewire is back at it, and we need to subdue her. Lena, we figured that we would ask you to help Winn with the tech stuff on this one since she is a tech villain" Alex said

"You got it!" Lena said as enthusiastically as she could manage and started to head over to Winn

"Lena, wait for a second. Alex, I think we have something at the fortress of solitude that could help. But I'm going to need Lena to see if it will help"

"Ok. Lena, can you please go with her?"

"Yeah, I would love to!"

_Ok, Luthor, you might be overselling it there._

They walk over to wear Supergirl usually comes in and takes off from at the DEO, and Kara picks Lena up bridle style.

They fly off to the fortress, only stopping for a second to get Lena a jacket.

"So this is the fortress," Lena said, looking around, "I had heard about it from Lex, but this is truly beautiful."

Kara giggled and blushed "Thanks. Superman built it by himself while I was in the Phantom Zone. It's like a little slice of Krypton for us both"

We walked around the tech room looking for the piece we would need to take down Livewire.

"Lena, I just want to say again how grateful I am that you don't hate me for keeping Supergirl from you."

"It was your secret to tell Kara, and with my family history, I understand not wanting to tell me."

"That had nothing to do with it! You are not your brother or your mother! You are so much more! You are my best friend. I could be just Kara Danvers with you! You weren't expecting anything else! You are everything right with the world, and the longer I kept this from you, the more I knew you were going to hate me. But I am so glad that you don't! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"But you have."

"What?"

"You have lost me that is."

"What are you talking about, Lena? You said that you weren't mad. You said you would always be my best friend."

"I didn't lie. You will always be my best friend. But you violated my trust. You made me believe that you were this sunshine-y, puppy dog of a human, and you aren't. You are a lying manipulative alien." Lena could see tears start to fall on Kara's cheeks, but she didn't care anymore, "And you weren't even the one who told me, my brother told me right before I killed him. But do you know what the worst part is? I loved you. More than just a best friend. I was IN love with you. Hell, I still am. But that doesn't matter! You hurt me, Kara Danvers. If that even is your real name." 

Lena then used Lex's portal watch to leave the fortress, leaving Kara to drown in her tears.

_I can't believe I said anything. I just couldn't take it anymore! She was being so nice to me when she didn't even know that I don't trust her anymore!_

Lena hears the light thud of feet hitting her balcony but doesn't bother acknowledging that Kara is there. 

"I know you hate me, but I need to clear up a few things, I never manipulated you, I am that puppy dog human you thought I was, I'm just not a human. My name is Kara Zor-el. Just my last name is different. lastly, I'm in love with you too, I know it doesn't matter anymore, but I wanted you to know." 

When Lena doesn't seem like she is going to answer, Kara takes it as her queue to leave. She is just turning around to take off when Lena speaks.

"Kara, wait."

Kara turns back around to face Lena."

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you. You lied to me about you are for three years and then when I did find out it wasn't you that told me! You have to understand how that makes me feel."

"I do, Lena, I do! I'm so sorry that you heard it from Lex and not me!"

"Sorry isn't good enough here, Kara, as much as I wish it were. I want to forgive you and move on, because like I said, I'm in love with you, but there's no trust, and that's no way to build a relationship."

"I know it sounds silly, but maybe we could do couples consoling, I promise I won't like to you anymore, cross my heart and hope to get stabbed with kryptonite!"

This makes Lena giggle.

"Ok, we can try it. As much as I am mad, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Lena."

They hug and try to convey all of the hope for a new future into it.


End file.
